


Thirst

by kimtristh



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Felching, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 09:12:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimtristh/pseuds/kimtristh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will was still a quivering mess on the bed, fingers grasping the pillows tightly, unwilling and unable to move, because he knew he didn’t have permission just yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirst

**Author's Note:**

> For the [kink meme](http://hannibalkink.dreamwidth.org/1375.html?thread=1199455#cmt1199455).

Will was still a quivering mess on the bed, fingers grasping the pillows tightly, unwilling and unable to move, because he knew he didn’t have permission just yet.

Hannibal pulled out of him, the hint of a grunt escaping his otherwise perfectly controlled vocal chords as the tightness of his dear Will teased his now oversensitive erection.

“Mmm, my dear Will, you shouldn’t spill your filling,” said the older man as he rested one hand on Will’s lower back, admiring his work as he stared at Will’s abused asshole. Will could do nothing but whimper as he became overly aware of the fact that indeed, the older man’s seed had started to ooze out of his hole and its sticky warmth was running down his perineum.

Hannibal let the pad of his thumb swipe gently at the cum, smearing it across the tender skin, and as he earned a shiver from Will, he felt inclined to pursue more from the already incoherent younger man.

He leant forward, and with frightening precision, he lapped softly at the dripping cum, chasing it back and pushing his tongue into Will's ass, making his patient cry out in absolute pleasure.

He continued to trail his tongue around the muscle ring, suckling on the tender skin as his hands possessively gripped around his waist. He could taste himself, the musk he could recognise as his own evident in the taste of his cum, but also, he could taste Will. And he could feel Will’s muscles contracting, his pulse as it raced against his tongue, and that was beyond delightful.

Will was a mess, he couldn't manage to articulate any useful words, he wasn't sure whether he wanted Hannibal to stop, because he was indeed overly sensitive by now, or he wanted him to continue. He could feel the stirrings of a new erection, so his body was probably asking him to go with the second option, but he was exhausted... so he did the only sensible thing and he lied there, letting the good doctor do as he pleased with his bottom half.

Hannibal was giving his ass more attention than ever before. He had used his tongue on him multiple times, but it had somehow never been like this. Sometimes Hannibal had licked him thoroughly to the point Will was begging desperately for Hannibal's cock as he humped the sheets, sometimes Will had cum in the midst of begging... and yet, it hadn't been like this. It felt as though Hannibal was marking him as his. 

As Will scrunched the sheets in his fists and let out a harsh moan that put all previous ones to shame, he realised he quite liked the idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the people who have sent in prompts to my tumblr :) I am working on all of them, just had a very busy week! If you want to send a prompt, just hit me up at [my tumblr](http://teddy-grohl.tumblr.com). Thanks for reading :) xx


End file.
